Principal Things
by ffic4life
Summary: AU - Noah Puckerman is a nobleman's son about to make his big debut...Kurt Hummel has been watching Noah since he was a boy, and is very determined to make him his mate before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Principal Things  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17/M  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Glee Cast Ensemble  
><strong>Character Pairing: <strong>Puckurt  
><strong>Summary: <strong>AU – Noah Puckerman is a nobleman's son, about to make his big debut to a group of other wealthy noblemen interested in making him their partner – as he has all the marking of being a fine breeder. Noah, however, has dreams of passion and desire; and is not looking forward to being married off to the one his father deems suitable, even if he does understand his duty as a carrier male. Kurt Hummel has been watching Noah since he was a boy, and is very determined to make him his mate before it is too late.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>475**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or anybody associated with it.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>vampire!Kurt, bottom!Puck, supernatural, sex, blood, carrier-pregnancy-gene!Puck, virgin!Puck, first time, drama, verbal and emotional abuse, minor character death, OOC  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Gah! It's happened again! _Another _NC-17 from me! What is wrong with me? LOL. Yes, I know this has probably been done before, but I couldn't resist. If you've read or watched anything in relation to vampires, then you know what to expect. And btw, I prefer the _Angel/Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, _variety of vampire lore…not _Twilight_. So this will be dark. The prologue is short but I hope you enjoy!

.

_Prologue _

_._

It's been a long time since he's been in Lima, Ohio. So long, in fact, he remembers when it was mere grounds for Indians and scavengers to pick off the weak and useless new settlers. He smiles, remembering how he used to be one of them. But the smile is hollow and full of grief; for he also remembers what drew him away from this enchanted place.

A face.

So angelic with its beauty, so soft with its lines. Truly wonderful in every sense. The baseline to all of his hopes and dreams. He watches now that same face through chipped windows. He remembers the eyes that were so dark and bewitching, and he's captivated all over again from the memory of how still his restless soul had felt for that moment. That moment in which a mere baby in comparison to himself, turned his way and fixed him with a curious stare.

Noah Puckerman was that baby boy's name; and in that moment he knew, knew what the Gypsies had wanted him to find. A love that would be filled acceptance and passion. A love that even the fates could not have predicted, for the boy's eyes had held a secret. A secret in which he knew so well, and found a yearning in his long dead organs to do something about – to make the world perfect for that curly headed, doe eyed boy. But he had to leave and watch from afar. Watch the boy grow into a handsome young man. Had to suffer with the wonder if someone would teach the boy desire before he could. And die a second death every day with the thought that he would be too late.

He lets his own green orbs travel down the body he misses with such ardor. "The boy has changed so much," he whispers his fingertips tracing over the covered chest. He wonders what will happen when his precious sees him again. Will there be fear? Anger? Sadness? Hatred even? He wonders if Noah ever let the cruelty of the world steal his innocence, or if he's coming back to a hollow shell. But even the most hollow of shells would not stop what he has set into motion…Noah Puckerman would be his.

The way it was supposed to be. He checks his watch, almost sunrise. He has to leave again, but tonight will be the night that the waiting will be over. Tonight he will make contact at Noah pre-coming out festivities. Another smile, much darker this time, comes onto the face as fangs start slide out from behind closed lips. No one will touch what is his to have.

And with a final kiss blown in the night breeze toward the window showcasing his love resting amongst dark silk sheets, he turns and heads away back to his room.


	2. Dreaming of a Fairytale

**Title: **Principal Things  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17/M  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Glee Cast Ensemble  
><strong>Character Pairing: <strong>Puckurt  
><strong>Summary: <strong>AU – Noah Puckerman is a nobleman's son, about to make his big debut to a group of other wealthy noblemen interested in making him their partner – as he has all the marking of being a fine breeder. Noah, however, has dreams of passion and desire; and is not looking forward to being married off to the one his father deems suitable, even if he does understand his duty as a carrier male. Kurt Hummel has been watching Noah since he was a boy, and is very determined to make him his mate before it is too late.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,663**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or anybody associated with it.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>vampire!Kurt, bottom!Puck, supernatural, sex, blood, carrier-pregnancy-gene!Puck, virgin!Puck, first time, drama, verbal and emotional abuse, minor character death, OOC  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Thank you so much for the support so far! I have plans for this fic, and if you have any ideas or thought I am always open to them :) Hope you enjoy!

_._

_Chapter 1~Dreaming of a Fairytale_

.

Noah startles awake. That feeling was back – the feeling of being watched by someone, or maybe even something. He knows it's ridiculous, foolish fears, but sometimes he thinks there might be someone following him. He's felt that way since he was seven, which would be going on eleven years ago…he should be over it by now. And yet, he's not. Settling back into the covers the thought crosses his mind before he can stop it, _"You better get rid of your superstitions, before you get married off." _For surely some stuffy old nobleman wouldn't be pleased with him behaving like an immature child. Even if he may be little more than a child when they wed.

He sighs and feels the despair come again. Just one week before his coming out party and Father picks his husband. Why does life have to be so unfair? Why did he have to be born a carrier, sealed into playing the role of the lonely housewife that bears the children of rich and successful men? With his luck, he would get someone hideous to look at too, as those always seem to be the wealthiest and Father is not a stitch compassionate when it comes to monetary payouts. His father will most assuredly be making quite the sum for his hand as well as his virginity.

Noah shudders and rolls over, fear forgotten for a sense of dread. Ever since he was told he was a carrier of the male recessive gene, he's had a fantasy. A fantasy built around love and happiness, desire and passion. His first time would be with the love of his life, the man that makes his heart race and his eyes flood with need, on red silk sheets with the scent of lavender and jasmine in air. They would conceive a child, and his husband would be overjoyed, as well as overcome with protectiveness for him; and together they would raise beautiful children on a farm somewhere in the country. Where all would be perfect.

But Noah Puckerman would never get that dream. For he was doomed to this existence: being the carrier male of the town, born into a family of wealth and prestige, and expected to be handed off to the man with the highest amount of gold and most defined pedigree. Why such hype for him, you ask? A carrier is valued and only born once into an entire generation, most often into that of a family with social status. So for him to go against what is expected of him, what is his duty, would no doubt bring deep shame and even famine to his family. And no matter how much he despises his father, he could never do that to his mother or sister.

So instead he allows himself to be miserable and keep on dreaming. Dreaming of his own fairytale ending, just like the ones his chamber maid Rachel reads to him about in storybooks. He was never allowed to learn to read himself, as his sole job is to look perfect on the arm of a suitor and bear children. And that makes him very sad as well. Sometimes he wishes he could be like his friend Finn, and run around with that weird shaped ball. Maybe even go to classes with the schoolmaster to learn about things like maths and sciences…but no. He'll never be granted that opportunity.

He must have dozed off again, because the next thing he knows his room is lighter and there is noise coming from inside his closet. He sits up and stretches, waiting for Rachel to emerge like she does every morning with his day clothes.

"Good morning, Noah," she tells him sweetly, as she hangs his clothes over the dressing partition. "Did Morpheus treat you well?"

Noah nods with a small smile as he slips from the covers, coming to sit on the stool. Rachel has always been the closest thing he has to a best friend. She is the only person Noah has ever really trusted, and that mainly stems from the fact that they are the same age and she can sympathize with his woes. Her dreams were not being a lady in waiting. No, Rachel had dreamt of becoming the star of musicals on actual stages. Just like the shows his father drags the family to on occasion and having heard her voice he knows she would have been amazing. However, just as life is cruel to him, it is to her. And she was bought in a life-binding contract to be a servant in order to save her own father's farm. It was such a pity that if Noah had the means, he'd buy her freedom so she could pursue her dreams. Then at least one of them could be happy.

"Tonight you will meet your prospective suitors," she says carefully and begins washing his face with a soft rag.

He sighs and looks at his hands, wanting to avoid his reflection in the mirror. "I wish it weren't, Rachel."

She makes a soothing noise, "Come now, what if they're handsome?"

"And what if Father finds the stuffiest old bag there is that has the biggest pot of gold, and tells me that's my betrothed?" he replies sharply, then closes his eyes when he feels her movements become a little more stiff. "I'm sorry," she relaxes, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at life. Why should I be forced into marrying a man I have no romantic inclination to? It is no fairer than you being stuck here with me."

"Shush, now, I'm not stuck with you, Noah. You know better than that," she replies and lifts his face so he can see her sad but sincere smile. "I love you, alright? You are like the little brother I never had. And good use of the word 'inclination,' it appears you have been listening."

He feigns annoyance when she lets him go, "You're only older by a month." She laughs as he stands to go behind the partition and get dressed. "And yes I have been using the words you've taught me. Now if only you would teach me to read so then I can learn more on my own."

She stops and turns to him, saying seriously, "If your father found out Noah…"

He steps behind the partition and begins pulling off his sleeping gown. He sighs again, "Don't stress, Rachel, it was merely a wish of mine. I don't want to do anything that could get you in trouble." He stops and replies in his own serious tone, "I love you too, you know? We have to protect each other."

There's quiet after that as he pulls on his tight trousers and what he considers a shirt that has far too many ruffles than could be good for anyone. Stepping back out, he walks in silence back to the stool and sits.

"Surely you can't be this depressed about the whole ordeal?" she ventures and begins brushing his long, curly hair.

He considers her question, "It isn't so much that I am depressed, as that I am sad for my true love." Rachel looks curiously at him in the mirror, and Noah takes that as his cue to continue. "My true love. My _real _Prince Charming. Like in the book about the Cinder Girl you read to me. I am sad that he and I will never meet and he will be forced to live life as alone I am going to be. Forever wondering why love will not come for him, and yet it comes for so many others."

"I don't mean to be rude, but perhaps he will find another love?" Rachel sounds as if she's trying to be helpful.

"No, Rachel. We are destined to be with _one_ person, and everything else is pig's water," Noah huffs, feeling as if it might make him feel better if he gets her to see his point of view. "Nothing will ever be as pure and wonderful as true love, because true love can never be broken by anyone. It is far stronger than even diamonds!" He says, impassioned. "Living a life without love will be like living a life without sunlight."

"Well I have been without love for this long, and I am alright." She says and begins pulling his hair into a braid.

"No, Rachel, look around!" he turns around to her frustration as the braid begins to fall. "You are most certainly not alright!"

"Bite your tongue," she hisses then looks stricken.

Noah slumps and waves her concern off, as he turns back around to think about everything. "It's okay; I was out of line myself."

They're still and then Noah hears a sniffle. He looks up and sees Rachel with tears in her eyes, and he stands to pull her to a sitting position on the bed, "What is it, dear?"

"You're right, I am anything but alright," she sobs quietly. "Your hand is going to be given away and then I will be completely alone. Forced to do the lowest of housework, I'm sure; and it's all because my daddy left my dad to tend the farm himself – fully knowing that it was impossible."

"Shh, now," Noah says with a kiss to her temple, "I won't leave you here. I'll force my father to let me take you with us, you'll never be mistreated, Rachel. I promise," he has tears in his own eyes as he says it.

"You can't promise me that, but thank you. I've never doubted that you would take care of me as long as I was your maiden, but Noah times have changed. And it is time for the both of us to grow up. Fairytales do not exist…least of all for you and me."

Noah thinks on that with a heavy heart as her tears begin to slow. Then why does he feel so strongly about it?


	3. Discussions

**Title: **Principal Things  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17/M  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Glee Cast Ensemble  
><strong>Character Pairing: <strong>Puckurt  
><strong>Summary: <strong>AU – Noah Puckerman is a nobleman's son, about to make his big debut to a group of other wealthy noblemen interested in making him their partner – as he has all the marking of being a fine breeder. Noah, however, has dreams of passion and desire; and is not looking forward to being married off to the one his father deems suitable, even if he does understand his duty as a carrier male. Kurt Hummel has been watching Noah since he was a boy, and is very determined to make him his mate before it is too late.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,048  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash, Romance/Angst, Supernatural  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or anybody associated with it.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>vampire!Kurt, bottom!Puck, supernatural, sex, blood, carrier-pregnancy-gene!Puck, virgin!Puck, first time, drama, verbal and emotional abuse, minor character death, OOC  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad people like this. This chapter was really hard to write for me, but I felt it was needed for the story. Sighs. I wrote it after listening to the song "Never Say Never," by The Fray. Let me know what you think!

_Chapter 2~Discussions_

_._

Noah was following after his mother as she made the final decisions on place settings and stuff of the sort for that evening's party. He sighs as he hears some of their servants scurry about, trying to do what is asked of them by the Lady of the House in a hurry. He can't quite accept that in a short amount of time he will be doing things very similar for his husband. It feels as if a dagger stabs a little further in his gut whenever he remembers.

"Noah," his mother calls, exasperated, "for Heaven's sake, pay attention! This is all for you, after all."

He groans and comes forward, respectfully, "That does not mean I wish it were, Mother."

"Noah," his mother says on a sigh of her own, "there is nothing anyone can do about this. You know that."

He nods, because, of course he knows, as he sits down in a decorative chair. "It doesn't make it hurt any less, Mother," he tells her softly, playing with the tassels on the rich emerald table cloth.

"Come now," she chides gently, and fiddles with a napkin – adjusting the band around it. "You should be thrilled to have so many fine men fawning over you. If you were a mere peasant you would only dream of such an opportunity."

Noah bristles at that. If he were a mere peasant he would be able to enjoy such an opportunity. But as it were, he was neither a peasant nor excited; and further, he doesn't like referring to his their house-people as _peasants_. It made him feel like he was insulting Rachel in some way, even if she wasn't around to hear him say the word and technically it was who she is. It felt cold to him. People should be treated with respect, not like cattle.

He moves his hazel eyes over the decorated ballroom in disdain. Six more hours and he would have to pretend to be interested in the party goers his father introduced him to.

He hears a new voice off to the side and instantly his mood starts to lighten. His other best friend Finn Hudson was making his presence known by complimenting their servant on their job well done.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman," he finally greets with a respectful bow and kiss to her hand, flicking his eyes over to Noah briefly and looking back again.

Finnegan Hudson was the son of a late military general that owned a profitable carriage repair shop, and took care of his lovely widowed mother. He had medium-brown hair that fell to his shoulders – always brushed neatly – broad shoulders that promised a future partner safety and protection, and soulfully deep eyes that conveyed his every emotion. He was also abnormally tall with somewhat lanky limbs that seemed like they belonged on someone else, and while he may be the son of a general, he was not at all a violent man by nature. Noah had practically grown up with the boy (Finn was four years older) and had only see him throw a punch once, which was to defend a woman's honor when she walked in on her boyfriend having relations with someone other than her at the end of the year's town festival. The man had obviously been drunk and had come slurring obscenities out of the room at her that left Noah and the rest of the crowd blushing and standing in shock; but Finn didn't allow him to get away with it. He was truly a good soul and very sexy, no doubt. And although he is not as rich in gold and silver as some of the people Noah is forced to brush elbows with, he was still socially accepted in Noah's circles as one with Noble blood for his continued example of morality and calm leadership left over by his father.

"Oh, hello, Finn dear," she gushes, patting him on the cheek when he stands upright like any mother would. "What brings you here, darling?"

He discreetly looks around, Noah notices, as he answers, "I came to see if Noah would be available to accompany me to a quick bite of lunch before he gets too busy for tonight. You know, for old time's sake."

Another thing that makes Finn one of his closest friends is that he always knows when to rescue him. He smiles over at the tall man and then looks over to his mother. "Would it be alright, Mother?" He asks her sweetly.

She nods her head, and turns back to her napkins and cutlery, "Yes, dear, but you must be back in two and a half hours. Rachel is taking you to Brittany the seamstress to get your attire for this evening, and you need to be sure you have enough time to make any final adjustments."

"Yes, Mother," he replies and stands up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Once outside, Finn relaxes considerably and Noah grins when he feels his friend's arms wrap around his shoulders.

"You're welcome," Finn laughs in his ear.

Noah rolls his eyes with a small laugh but doesn't make any move to make Finn drop his arm. It was nice, comfortable.

They walk to the end of the grounds where a large waterfall in the shape of dancing ballerinas is set majestically, and sit on its edge. Growing up, Noah remembers playing around that fountain. Not a care in the world. Not worrying about a future or duty or anything other than trying to dance like the statue. He misses that.

"Hey," Finn nudges him. "Where did your mind wander, Noah?"

He vaguely smiles, "Twas thinking about my six year old self. I used to play around this fountain and pretend to be a ballerina like the sculpture." Finn laughs, not unkindly, and Noah blushes. "You promised me lunch," Noah interrupts his friend's cheer.

"I did, but what if I'm no more than a dirty little liar?" Finn giggles and Noah goes along with him. It wasn't as if he was hungry anyway, he was just glad to be away from his family for a while.

They sit in silence again for a few minutes, listening to the rushing sounds of water from behind them. Noah can feel Finn watching him, like he always seems to, but he doesn't make a fuss about it. Finn was his friend. He was probably worried about him.

"You know, Noah," Finn says suddenly, and Noah turns to him, brushing a curly piece of stray hair from his face, "I could show up tonight for you."

Noah was shocked. "Why would you do that, Finn? You have no interest in my hand."

Finn nods, "You're right, I have not had any true interest in making you my husband, but I am your friend. And as friends I should be doing something for you to make you feel safe. At least if I won the bid, you would know I would always make sure you were happy and taken care of."

Finn was being entirely sincere, Noah could tell. Tears filled his eyes as he looked away. "But you would not be happy. I am not your first choice for a life mate and I could never ask you to fight for me like that, Finn. First and foremost, Father would never let you win. He will be looking for the one with largest pot of gold, and frankly you are not it." He lets off a soft sob and feels strong and solid arms wrap around his middle, pulling him close. "And secondly, you do not love me that way and yet we would be expected to produce children. It is far too complicated to get you mussed around in, aye? I do not wish to ruin your life. It is bad enough that I have no say in mine."

He turns his wet, dark eyes to his friend who looks just as sad.

"But Noah I've been so worried," Finn objects. "It is not right to just let them hand you off to someone who could treat you poorly. Not when I can try to do something about it!" And there. There was why Noah trusted Finn so much. He was so loyal – even when it meant giving up something of himself.

"No, Finn," he whispers wetly, feeling the tears fall. "Don't do this, please. I am not worth it. Find yourself a beautiful girl…"

"But we could be happy," Finn interrupts, hand on his cheek, turning his face towards him. Meaning every word he says. "I would never force you to do anything you wouldn't want. I would always stay faithful to you and treat you like the precious treasure you deserve to be."

More tears fall, "Oh, Finnegan," Noah sighs.

"I would protect you and-and dare I say even love you every day for the rest of our lives, simply because I know that with anyone else you wouldn't get that." Finn was impassioned, and Noah was sobbing even harder. Why did this have to be so hard? "Simply because you, Noah Puckerman, _are _worth every moment!" And with that he places a gently kiss on his wet, pink lips, letting it linger.

Noah would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for Finn. He felt many things for Finnegan Hudson, but the passion he was wanting was not one of them. And yes, he would be happy to spend his days as the tall man's husband, playing the role of dutiful spouse, content with the knowledge that he would always be treated with respect. But it would not be fair to Finn. The glorious man deserved his happily ever after with his true love, even though Noah could not have one. And Noah would not allow Finn to throw it away. It was far too precious. So when Finn pulled away, he let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, resolve in his soul.

"I know that if we wed, I could end up falling for you, Finn. You are a part of me, and you always will be in my heart. You are gentle. You are kind. You would treat our children like royalty and there is no doubt in my mind that you would make a wonderful husband. That you would take care of me and never treat me as an object, like the treatment I can expect with many others. That you would do your best to make our situation as good as at it can be. But Finn," He feels the other man pulling away and grabs his hands desperately, wanting him to understand, "_you _deserve so much more than that." Finn looks up into his eyes, and Noah feels his heart breaking. He was letting his one chance for safety and as close to love as he would ever get go. He pulls in another steadying breath. "You are such a good man, I'm sure your father is so proud of you." He smiles and puts his shaking hand on Finn's cheek. It was warm and soft, placing a kiss there. "But as noble and loyal as your offer is, I have to say no. Because Iwould not be exercising true friendship if I am selfish and let you do this. I love you, I do. But your wife is waiting for you somewhere; and I know Rachel wants me to understand that fairytales do not exist, but I can't help but hope they do. That they do and will come true for the likes of you and her. The two people whom have made my life, leading up to tonight, joyous. I thank you, Finnegan; but no. No, don't come and fight for my hand. Please?"

Finn lets his own tears fall and nods at Noah. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. On one hand I am thankful to you for not taking me up on my offer, but the bigger part of me is terrified for you."

Noah watches more tears fall from Finn's eyes. The first he's seen in years. "Don't be scared for me. I can do this, but I have to do it alone and have to hope that it is enough. Hope that someone somewhere has mercy on me."

And then together they sit for the last time with Noah cradled in Finn's arms. Hoping together it will be enough.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	4. The Stranger's Bid

**Title: **Principal Things  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17/M  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Glee Cast Ensemble  
><strong>Character Pairing: <strong>Puckurt  
><strong>Summary: <strong>AU – Noah Puckerman is a nobleman's son, about to make his big debut to a group of other wealthy noblemen interested in making him their partner – as he has all the marking of being a fine breeder. Noah, however, has dreams of passion and desire; and is not looking forward to being married off to the one his father deems suitable, even if he does understand his duty as a carrier male. Kurt Hummel has been watching Noah since he was a boy, and is very determined to make him his mate before it is too late.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,501  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash, Romance/Angst, Supernatural**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or anybody associated with it.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>vampire!Kurt, bottom!Puck, supernatural, sex, blood, carrier-pregnancy-gene!Puck, virgin!Puck, first time, drama, verbal and emotional abuse, minor character death, OOC  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Is noone interested in this anymore? I'm sad to say I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. :( Well hopefully this will pique everyone's interest again.

_Chapter 3~The Stranger's Bid_

Noah was sat on a stool, letting Rachel fix his hair the way his mother requested. Neither one of them had spoken a word to the other since getting back from Brittany's tailor shop. Noah because he couldn't bear whatever sorrow would probably spill out of his mouth and Rachel because she wasn't sure how to help him anymore. So they stayed in silence and listened to the sounds of the brush passing through his hair and bands tying off the braid.

For a strange reason, Noah felt as if he were being prepared for his funeral rather than his pre-coming out party.

He would arrive on the arm of his father. His mother and sister would be behind them, the guests would all be waiting for his father to announce his presence. From there, his father would be at their table, writing the offers for his hand in his notebook and asking for the history of the few travelers he didn't know, and Noah would be required to dance with the male patrons interested.

He needed to behave like the model partner, silent unless spoken to. His manners had to be impeccable, and his face had to show not a trace of dislike for the goings on. Noah would rather die, but he had a commitment to uphold. He couldn't let his mother and sister suffer for his selfishness.

Even if it was entirely unfair.

Rachel finished the braid, and set it on his shoulder delicately. She had put a royal purple bow at the end of it to add a bit of flair and Noah smiled hollowly.

There was a knock on the door and Noah closed his eyes, fighting his tears.

"Noah," Rachel says softly looking away from the thick wood with tears gathering in her own dark eyes, "I believe it's time."

Noah nods and starts to stand, feeling as though he's leaving his heart behind.

~K&P~

Coming to stand before his father made Noah feel as if he were a suspicious spot on a rug. He hated how degraded his father could make him feel with one look. As if he were worth no more than a few pounds, but in truth, that _is_ the way the older Puckerman saw him. A paycheck and great honor in the Queen's courts.

"It is about time you arrived," the man sneered and pulled out his pocket watch. "We are going to be five minutes late now," he continued and grabbed his arm forcefully.

Noah bit his lip and put his head down, reminding himself why he was doing this. "I apologize, father. It will not happen again," he tells him respectfully.

"Of course it won't," his father sniffed. "Soon I will be rid of you and it'll be your fair husband's problem to deal with all of your tardiness and excuses." Noah turned his head to hide his hurt, but his father grabbed the end of his braid, causing him to gasp in slight pain. "What is this?" He demanded.

Noah glanced back, as best he could and calmly said, "It is a bow, Father. Rachel wanted me – "

"I don't give a bloody fuck what your chamber maid wants, Noah!" He growled and pulled it out harshly. "You are being presented to men of prestige; you need to look the part. And little flights of fancy are not serious husband material. Is that clear?"

Noah barely looked in the mean brown eyes before nodding, solemnly, "Yes, Father."

"Very good," he nodded with a gruff noise.

His mother and sister chose that moment to arrive. "William, darling, so sorry we are late," his mother said with a kiss to his lips.

Noah bit back his bile.

"Not a problem, Ruth; but now we are very late. We mustn't keep our guests waiting any longer."

Sarah, his sister, tugged on his fluffy sleeve, "You look very handsome, Noah."

Noah smiled affectionately at her and she returned it.

The doorkeepers, dressed in their finest, held open the large mahogany doors, and Noah felt as if he was no longer breathing when all of the inane chatter immediately came to a stop. His father's grip tightened, an obvious warning, and he let out a steadying breath.

Walking into the grand ballroom, Noah made sure to hold himself with perfect posture.

"Gentlemen," his father said in a cheery, loud voice when they came to stop just inside, "may I present to you my son, Noah. He is very excited to meet with you all."

Noah held perfectly still and resisted the urge to run as he felt every hungry gaze fall on his form. It made him sick to his stomach.

They walked to the largest table and sat down, ready for the biddings to start.

"May I take the first interested," his father called while food from the waiters arrived for their table.

A man wearing rather flamboyant clothes and had a balding head, stepped forward with a very dirty grin. On first sight, Noah shivered.

"Four hundred pounds, Mr. Puckerman, with definite room for increase," the man gave Noah a once over that made the teen pull back a little unconsciously. "I will most certainly be fighting for this fine beauty," he leered.

His father wrote it down, "Yes, and what was your name?"

"Sandy Ryerson," he replies extravagantly, "of the family Duke Ryerson's. Believe me, old Marcus will be supporting my bid to the end."

"Yes, I heard Duke Ryerson was looking forward to this," His father nods. "Pleasure, Mr. Ryerson."

"All mine, dear," he smiled again at Noah and began walking away.

Noah was feeling ill. He didn't know how to pretend to eat without his father catching on to how uncomfortable he was.

"Next up, please!"

A man of foreign decent and rather curious appearance stepped forward. With a gruff voice, he said, "I'll be bidding for four twenty-five."

Noah studied him around a tiny bite of lamb. He didn't seem unkind, just awkward and definitely not extremely attractive.

"Yes, and what was your name?" his father asked while scribbling away again.

"Ken Tanaka, trader of fine oriental rugs and dyes," he replied and then looked to Noah appreciatively, before not so subtly adjusting his pants.

Noah inwardly frowned at that, and picked at the small portion of smashed potatoes on his plate.

"I see," his father hummed. Whether it was in approval or disgust, no one would ever know.

As the biddings continued, Noah became more and more light headed from the pressure of it all. That disturbing Sandy Ryerson (of the Duke Ryerson's, he had made sure to specify) kept undressing him with his eyes from every corner of the room. Every time Noah looked up, he was in his line of eye sight – smirking at him with what could only be described as predatory expressions. It made Noah feel exposed and vulnerable in the worst kind of ways.

If that awful man won the bid, he would surely slit his wrists. Shame to his family or no.

A few of them weren't quite so bad. A Matthew Rutherford actually looked promising, putting in for six hundred pounds, until Noah caught on to the fact that he only answered things in clipped, brief words. While he didn't seem to be someone that was out to hurt him, the sad teen just didn't know if he would survive a relationship that he was doing little more than talking to himself.

A Jacob Ben-Israel that writes the Queen's proclamations on paper for all of her subjects to read when they cannot attend her appearances, made even his father raise his eye brows. Noah could not help but refuse to look at him. It made him feel near worse than being stalked by Mr. Ryerson. However, he put in quite the sum. A thousand pounds.

There was a glimmer of hope in one man, named Will Shuester. He was a music professor at the university in the Queen's city, and was actually something approaching handsome. Not to mention, he didn't overtly devour him with his eyes or say something to make him squirm in discomfort. He just seemed like a middle aged man who was lonely, looking for a partner to share what was left of his life with. Noah could probably learn to respect him on a deeper level, if he truly was a kind as he seemed. He had said he would love to have Noah's hand for two thousand pounds.

But nothing could prepare Noah, or anyone in the grand ballroom for that matter, for what happened next.

When the bids seemed to reach a lull, and it appeared to be close to time to start the dancing part of the evening before the suitors would have the chance to either raise or drop out, the great doors opened with a loud noise that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

Noah dropped his forkful of rich chocolate cake (that he wasn't really eating anyway) and stared in awe of the man standing there.

The guards were nowhere to be seen, not that he was actually looking for them. He was too busy taking in the beauty the seemed to pour off of the person in waves.

Beauty and power.

He was dressed in all black, save for a few red accents, and had what appeared to be a real silk cape that was strapped across his chest and over one shoulder. His genuine leather boots were near deafening in the now virtually silent room, as he made his way into the room and over to the table. As soon as he was close enough, Noah about melted by how perfectly sculptured his face was. High cheek bones, blue/gray eyes with just the barest hint of gold, strong jaw, light pink soft looking lips, and pale as porcelain skin…it was as if he were hand carved by the artists the Puckermans have bought from.

Noah was entirely enraptured.

This is what his dream men look like. He would easily hand himself over to the hands that looked as strong as some of the most seasoned of workers, and bow to his will as he opened his body for the first time. Before he even realized it, Noah was in deep lust for him. A fate in which he feared he would never be after the end of this week.

It was as if the entire room had become this wonderful man. He could not look anywhere else.

"And you would be?" His father asked harshly, breaking into Noah's world.

He watched as a smirk graced the face, "My name would be Kurt Hummel, Mr. Puckerman. I am here to offer a bid you can't refuse."

"I never would," Noah whispered lowly so his father couldn't hear, unconsciously leaning forward, wanting to be closer.

His father's eyes were skeptical, "Really?"

Kurt Hummel did not appear to be fazed by the sarcasm-laden voice. He had caught young Noah's eye in a smoldering look that was setting the teen's skin on fire. "Oh yes, quite the sum. Not that a young man of this level of gorgeousness deserves to be auctioned for any amount."

Noah thinks he's in love.

His father asks in a biting tone, "What would it be?"

Kurt smiles at Noah, that leaves the boy feeling as if his breath had been stolen, "A hundred thousand pounds."

The near silence was then immediately broken by angry shouts and talk amongst the other men.

Noah Elijah Puckerman heard nothing but the sound of his heart beating erratically. This man was his true love. He knew it. He could feel it. Why else would his Prince Charming put such a high price out for him?

His father's mouth dropped open for a second, before he realized what he was doing. He spluttered for a minute, before recovering, "What is it that you do to be able to afford a bid of that nature, sir?"

"I am a silent investor," Kurt regarded him coolly. "I have many things in which I dabble in, but all you need to worry about is that I can pay you cash up front in one full payment. I will require no financing. And once I have possession of Noah, I further require no more ties to anyone. You will not even need to pay for the wedding, Mr. Puckerman."

"Now wait just a minute!" Sandy Ryerson calls out and angrily stomps forward. Noah once again pulled back in discomfort, but didn't notice that Kurt saw his reaction. "_Once you have possession of Noah?' _There has been no second bid or chance to raise the rest of ours. How can you be so sure you will win?"

Kurt observed him quietly, studying his ever facial feature and taking a small whiff of his scent, before replying, "I don't have to be sure. I know I will win, and you will be left wondering why you came tonight." In a deeper, slight warning tone of voice, he continued, "Wise men know when they have lost."

"_Wise men know when they've…'_ Just who do you think you are?" He yelled.

"Kurt Hummel," He stated again with a truly evil smirk. "And now, with my bid, I think I deserve the first dance."

Without any more said, Kurt held out his hand, which Noah took dazedly. It was cold, but soft as well as strong as he had earlier thought. It made Noah feel secure. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

When they reached the dance floor the music was beginning. Noah was embarrassed to find himself shaking. He was so nervous. He felt like the Cinder girl. Dancing with his Prince Charming for the first time and yet waiting for the clock to strike twelve and his fairytale to be over.

Leaning in as close as possible, Kurt whispered in his ear, "You do not need to be afraid, my little one. I will protect you, as I have done for years now."

Noah relaxed slightly, but swayed with a confused frown, "I do not-I do not understand, Mr. Hummel."

"_Oh_," Kurt groaned, "you're voice it tis _so_ sweet, my darling; like vanilla, I love it. But call me Kurt, lovely." Noah blushed and felt the man's arms wrapped tighter around his waist. "You will understand soon, little one. For now, relax. I want to remember you in this fine purple color. It is striking on you."

So Noah did as told. He relaxed into the embrace and felt a pull in subconscious. Almost as if the man was calling for him through some form of link. They danced till the end of the second song, and Noah had to go.

Walking away from the man was the hardest thing he had to do, but he had a job to finish. And besides, if what this Kurt Hummel said was true, he would not be touched by anyone else for long.


End file.
